Fullmetal Passion
by LinksWife
Summary: Roy challenges Ed. But the battle turns heated. Who wins in the end?


Fullmetal Alchemist Yaoi One-Shot: Edward Elric X Roy Mustang

WARNING: Rated M for a reason! This story contains material that might not be suitable for people under 18. There will be gay man sex so please don't read any further if you do not approve! You've been warned. Thank you and enjoy the story! =D

DISCLAIMER: Fullmetal Alchemist and all its characters may not be mine but Link IS! *evil laugh*

Author's Notes: Like all my other fanfictions, this one was a dream I had. I put more detail in it of course. There might be spoilers if you haven't watched (or read) all of Fullmetal Alchemist. Also, I make a few blonde jokes but please don't get mad (if you're blonde) because I'm blonde myself and I have nothing against blondes. I just thought it would make the story funnier. That's all...

_Fullmetal Passion_ by Cassidy Coulter (AKA: LinksWife)

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Edward shouted as he burst open the doors of Roy's office.

"What is the meaning of what?" Roy asked as he turned around in his leather chair to look at Edward.

"How come I'm being paid less then last month!" Ed still shouted.

"Please keep your voice down Ed or I'll have to bring Armstrong in here. The reason you're paycheck has been fluctuating is because you and Alphans use that money towards unnecessary things. The junk food, toys, and comics are things you can live without." Mustang calmly explained.

"That's OUR money and we can use it however we like!" Ed shouted, paying no attention to Roy's earlier threat. He stood up from the leather chair and walked in front of Edward.

"Okay Ed. I'll increase your paycheck to what it was before... Only if you beat me." Roy challenged with a smile.

"We fought already and I beat you last time Mustang. You THAT desperate to lose?" Edward smirked as he placed his hands proudly on his hips.

"I let you win, remember?" Mustang smirked back.

"Let's see who wins this time!" Edward clapped his hands and pounded them on the floor. Electric blue lights flew past Roy's feet and up the wall behind him, then the wall stretched forth as if alive. Like two stone arms, the wall grabbed Roy's wrists and slammed him against the wall where it pinned him. He couldn't even use his fire alchemy with stone bands pinning his wrists to the wall. Edward stood up and clapped his hands together to get any dust off. He then walked toward Mustang, smirking with glee. "Looks like I win." He said with a wide grin.

"Who said the fight was over?" Roy smiled just as wide. His knee came up and harshly jabbed Edward in the stomach, causing his saliva to fly forth as the force threw him backwards onto the ground. "It's a good thing you're blonde Ed, I don't think any other hair color would suit your stupidity. If you were smart, you would have pinned my legs as well." Roy chuckled as he looked down at Fullmetal, who was holding his previously hit gut.

"Shut up you bastard..." Edward choked out, coughing from the hard blow. He slowly lifted himself up still holding his gut. He looked straight in Roy's eyes with a spark of excitement. "I won't make that mistake again." Ed assured Mustang as he clapped his hands and once again placed them on the ground where streams of sparkling light shot towards Roy and caused the wall to stretch like putty and wrap around Roy's ankles. "Let's see you try to kick me now." Edward said smugly.

"Oh no... What shall I ever do?" Mustang sarcastically acted like a damsel in distress.

"Shut it! You'll pay for that stunt you pulled... I'll make sure to torture you well Colonel." Ed threatened with a smirk.

"That can get you in a lot of trouble Edward." Roy reminded the blonde with a smug smile.

"Not if I never let you go." Fullmetal suggested.

"You're joking right? They would all be wondering where I am. Surely you're smarter then THAT Edward." Roy chuckled.

"Did you forget I'm an alchemist Mustang? I could easily sculpt a stone figure of you and place your clothes on it, and then I could hide behind it and disguise my voice as yours and fool them all. I could tell them you're leaving the country for a while." Ed recited what he thought was a brilliant plan to Mustang.

"Is that so? Think you can pull it off?" Roy challenged.

"Well there's only one way to find out. I'll be needing those clothes." Edward smirked as he cautiously walked closer to Mustang. Roy noticed the stone bands around his ankles starting to crack. All he had to do was wait until Ed got close enough. One of his legs broke free from the stone confinement and launched toward Edward. However, Ed was cautious of this and dodged the attack of Roy's kick.

"Nice try Colonel but I'm much too smart and fast to fall for the same trick twice!" Edward clapped his hands and placed them on the wall on each side of Roy. More stone bands shot out of the wall and wrapped around Mustang's limbs so that there was three bands strapping each limb down. The Flame Alchemist struggled but knew it was no good. He couldn't use his fire alchemy in this position unless he wanted to risk burning himself. Edward chuckled when he saw a sweat bead on Roy's cheek. "What's wrong Mustang? Afraid to admit you lost?"

"I don't lose until I submit to you Edward. And so far, I don't remember ever saying I surrender, do you?" Roy asked historically.

"So I have to get you to beg for mercy?" Ed asked with a smile that seemed rather devilish. Roy looked away from Edward to hide the slight blush that suddenly formed.

"Something like that. But that's never going to happen unless you kill me." Roy said, trying to keep a serious expression.

"Really? I bet there's another way." Edward replied with a smirk that threw Roy off guard.

"What? What are you going to do? ...Edward?" Roy asked nervously. Ed clapped his hands and brought forth the blade in his automail arm and smirked. Roy tried once more to break free from the wall but failed miserably.

"Struggle all you want but the only way you're getting out of that is if I use my alchemy to get you out." Edward laughed. Mustang cursed under his breath as he stared intensely at Ed. "This is for kneeing me in the stomach!" Edward yelled at Roy as he swung the blade across Roy's chest. Roy shut his eyes, expecting to feel pain. Instead, he felt a slight breeze. He looked down to see that his uniform was cut across the chest, exposing his untouched, bare, masculine torso along with his nipples that were perked from the cool air.

"That's it? You missed." Mustang informed Edward who was still smirking.

"No I didn't. I cut exactly where I wanted." Ed explained with the devilish smile still present on his face.

"What?" Roy was becoming very confused. Ed took the blade and gently slid the cold metal tip across Roy's chest and down his stomach until it reached the navel. This caused a wave of chills to sweep over Mustang's entire body. That small contact awakened something inside him. He wanted more. Much more. He wanted Edward to be the one to give it to him.

"Like I said Colonel... I'm going to torture you well." The smirk on Ed's lips widened with cruel excitement. He used his human hand to take off Roy's white gloves. "Now there's no chance of you using your fire alchemy Flame Alchemist." Ed chuckled and threw the gloves across the room where there was no chance of Roy ever reaching them.

"Damn you..." Roy growled, struggling to break free so he could attack Edward somehow. Edward laughed at how pathetic he looked, being outsmarted by a 15 year old.

"Now where were we? Oh yes... I was getting ready to torture you." Edward swung the automail blade and slashed off what was left of the top half of Roy's uniform. Now his bare arms, shoulders, and collar bones were exposed. His pale flesh glistened in what little sunlight that peeked through the window. Edward then placed the blade at the arch of Roy's neck. "You're lucky I'm not a bad guy or you'd be dead by now Mustang." Ed teased; sliding the sharp point across his neck but never broke the skin. He then removed the blade and used alchemy to return the blade in his automail. Roy let out a hard breath that he didn't realize he was holding. "Now let's begin the torture shall we?" Mustang's eyes widened in fear but for some reason he felt excited. Edward placed his cold metal hand on Roy's bare side. Mustang flinched at the sudden touch of the ice-cold metal colliding with his hot flesh that throbbed for more. Edward slid his hand up until he came across a sensitive nipple. His metal fingers gently squeezed, pinched, and teased. Mustang suddenly felt the heat rise in his pelvic area. He squirmed under each light touch that Edward teased him with. The combination of his metal hand and human hand feeling up the sculpted torso was driving Mustang insane. He turned his head to one side as his breathing became heavier. Then Roy gasped when he felt a hot slick tongue exploring the curves of the muscles on his stomach. After exploring for a while, he finally reached the previously touched nipple and let his tongue swirl around the pink bead and teased with his teeth. Mustang couldn't help but let out a slight moan that he was biting back. Edward instantly picked up the sound in his ears and smirked, knowing it was a sign that Roy liked what he was doing with his tongue. Mustang feeling aroused was exactly what Edward wanted. He knew the more he teased Roy, the more torture he would inflict upon the Flame Alchemist. Now it was time to kick it up a notch. Mustang became nervous when Ed got on his knees and opened the fly of Roy's uniform pants.

"Edward..." Roy said his name in an unsure tone.

"It's not too late to give up Colonel. Just admit you lose and I'll stop." Ed threatened with a smirk. Roy's heart sank for a split second.

"No! I mean... I'm not going to lose to a shrimp like you!" Roy spat at the blonde. Edward raised a curious eyebrow from the tone of Mustang's voice.

"Oh? Then maybe I SHOULD stop since you want it so badly. It wouldn't be any fun if I just gave you what you wanted rather then torturing you." Ed teased.

"Then release me if you're going to do nothing!" Mustang growled with a vein popping.

"Oh no Colonel. Releasing you would mean I lost. But I very well can't have you stuck there doing nothing. That wouldn't be any fun either. I'll just have to figure something out. Besides, I have to make you pay for that earlier comment." Edward gave the raven-haired alchemist a wide grin.

"What!" Roy angrily replied but wasn't heard by Ed who was too busy focusing on the task at hand. Edward slowly slid the uniform pants down far enough to see Roy's boxers and the large bulge underneath. Edward's amber eyes glowed with excitement. Getting a chance to do something like this to a high ranking officer was an exciting experience for Edward. Also, the fact that he had an older man at his mercy was icing on the cake. Well... almost at his mercy. He still had to get Roy to surrender. The Flame Alchemist himself was growing nervous when he felt Ed pull down his boxers, fully exposing Roy's body and he could no longer hide his erection which was now visible to Edward's young eyes. He knew Ed was capable of battling chimeras, homunculi, and other potentially dangerous and strange things. But he never thought Ed was capable of something this sexually graphic. Especially for a 15 year old. But what happened next surprised him even more. Edward's intentions were apparent when he took the raven-haired alchemist's erection within his eager mouth.

"Edward... what the hell are you... ahh!" Mustang couldn't help the sound that escaped his lips when he felt a hot slick tongue swirl around the head and teeth were recognized. Only then did he realize how much he wanted the blonde Fullmetal Alchemist. He couldn't help but want more. As for Edward...

'I can't believe I'm actually doing this! Now that I've started, I can't stop now. His skin is so warm and soft. I shouldn't like this so much but... Roy Mustang...' Edward contemplated his own thoughts when he realized that he was on a mission. He needed Roy to give up by begging for mercy or Edward would lose which would be humiliating. He was going to do whatever it took to achieve his goal. He would even give himself to Roy if it meant that Roy admitted defeat. Feeling more encouraged then before, Ed started to bob his head back and forth, engulfing Mustang's rather large member. Roy's thigh muscles tensed and Edward could feel it under his human hand that was holding down Roy's already restrained leg. Mustang tossed his head side to side, trying to restrain himself from liking what Edward was doing to him. Ed would have smirked in satisfaction if his face wasn't stuffed with an elaborate cock.

"Edward... If you don't stop, you're going to regret it." Mustang threatened the boy in a tone that wasn't his normal voice. The only reply Edward gave was a muffled moan that told Roy that he had no intention of stopping. At least not until he got what he wanted. He knew he would soon have it. All it took was some skilled tongue action and erotic touches on the thighs. "Ahh!" Mustang clenched his teeth as he finally let himself go and be swallowed by Edward. His head hung as he panted after his orgasm. Edward stood up and wiped cum from his chin.

"Still refuse to surrender? What a pity... I guess I'll just leave you here then. I'm sure you'll figure out a way to break free or someone will find you and help you out." Edward coldly stated.

"N... no..." Roy said in a soft voice. His head still hung, hiding his expression from Edward.

"Hm?" Edward looked at him with curiosity.

"Please... Don't leave me like this." Roy told him, his expression still a mystery to Ed. Edward thought that maybe Roy was mad at him for doing such a disgusting thing, assuming that was the reason he wouldn't look at him. He was now ashamed of what he did to Roy. He thought that maybe he traumatized Roy by doing such dirty things to him. He knew they were both male but that didn't matter to Edward. He secretly carried a love for Roy that he knew no one else would understand. Now he's made a fool of himself by taking advantage of a situation to have the chance to get close to Mustang. He never stopped and thought how Roy would feel afterwards.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have done that to you." Edward said as his expression became solemn. Roy finally lifted his head to look at Edward. Ed was shocked to see that Roy's eyes weren't angry or sad at all, but were filled with lust.

"If you're truly sorry... Then you would release me so I can have you." Roy said as a smirk spread across his face. Edward was frozen in place, mesmerized by the lust in Roy's eyes. "Let me go and we can do this one on one and see who begs for mercy in the end." Those words took Edward from his trance and awakened something within his body. Without replying, he clapped his hands and used his alchemy to remove the restraints around Roy's limbs and formed back into a normal looking wall. Mustang took off his shoes, pants, boxers, and what was left of the upper part of his uniform. He stood completely naked in front of Edward and all the blonde alchemist could do was stare. "Undress." Roy instructed as his gaze locked onto Edward's. Without complaining or saying a word, Ed did as he was told. His red trench coat came off first, then his black jacket. He went slow with the black tank top and threw the clothes in a pile on the floor. He placed his hands on his belt when something stopped him. "Wait..." Mustang said as he came closer to Ed and removed Edward's hands from his belt and leaned in close to his ear. "Let me take off the rest." Roy whispered, his warm breath sweeping across Ed's sensitive ear. Edward shivered, knowing his body was liking the new attention. Roy began to unbuckle the belt and unzip Edward's black pants. Edward couldn't believe this was really happening to him. He was finally getting the kind of attention from Mustang that he never thought he could get. Those hands that created fire were touching him. Those lips that would yell at him were kissing and licking his neck. Those eyes that were always so serious and strict were burning with lust. Edward no longer cared about winning or losing. If he had to lose in order to feel Mustang, then he would admit defeat a million times. Edward wrapped his arms around Roy's neck as the Flame Alchemist continued to kiss and lick down the boy's sculpted torso. His tongue found a sensitive nipple and he teased it with his teeth. Edward let out a soft moan, enjoying the hot and wet sensation. "You like that?" Mustang asked as he forced the boy to the floor. The coolness of the cement floor on Edward's heated backside was sensational. In quick movements, he disposed Edward of the rest of his clothes. The blonde was a little embarrassed since he felt he wasn't as developed or experienced as the older man. He covered his arousal, ashamed of it. Roy took Edward's hands away and pinned them above his head. "You're not hiding anything from me Edward. The only thing you're trying to hide is that obvious huge erection you have down there. I want to be the one to relieve it." Mustang told him, assuring Edward that he had nothing to be ashamed of. Ed was less worried after Roy referred to it as huge. Mustang then ran his tongue down the boy's muscular stomach until he came across the very thing he was talking about. He wanted to teach Ed a lesson. He wanted payback and he wanted to give Ed the same torture the boy had given him. He wanted to watch the blonde lose control. He let his tongue curl around the young member and his teeth teased the head. Edward moaned and tossed his head back, his breathing started coming in uneven breaths. He couldn't control his muscles as they tensed and flexed with every lick and suck Mustang gave. He stopped for a moment only to voice these words. "You will submit to me."

"Not if you submit to me first." Edward managed to breath out, panting from the pleasure.

"Damn you're stubborn." Roy breathed over the blonde's length. "I guess I'll have to try harder." The raven-haired alchemist took hold of Edward's thighs and engulfed the boy's length in his throat.

"Ahh!" Edward moaned, not expecting those sudden actions. Now he knew how Roy felt when he tried the very same thing on the confined Flame Alchemist earlier.

"That's what I like to hear." Mustang said in satisfaction, only stopping for a split second to voice his words.

"Nnn..." Ed's hand found its way in Roy's hair, gripping the black silk. Mustang's mouth was just so damn good. If not admitting defeat was keeping Mustang from stopping, then he would never surrender to the Colonel. His grip on Roy's hair tightened, letting Roy know that he was close to his climax. "Nnn... Roy..." Edward wasn't even aware of the words he was speaking. All he could focus on at the moment was Roy Mustang. "Ah... Ahhh!" Ed felt a jolt strike throughout his whole body, hitting him like a wave of pure bliss. Mustang released the member from his mouth, causing Ed's juices to slid down his chin. He let the boy catch his breath before speaking to him.

"That's some voice you got there." Roy complimented the blonde, licking his lips of the pallid liquid.

"I only did it to drive you insane." Edward spat back, trying to sound unflustered.

"If you say so. But I'm not done with you yet Edward Elric." Roy smirked at him. Edward sat up and shoved the Flame Alchemist away.

"Just what the hell are you planning Colonel Mustang?" Edward angrily asked, keeping his hands on Roy's chest to make sure he couldn't get near him. Roy gently grabbed Edward's hands and removed them from his chest.

"Don't you trust me?" Roy asked as he got close to Ed and reached a hand behind Edward's head and grabbed the braid. He then slipped off the band that was holding the braid in, and Ed's hair came loose.

"I will once you admit you lost." Edward told Roy in a rather unsure tone. Mustang wrapped both his arms around Edward's neck and let his fingers dig into the blonde strands.

"Let's just see what happens in the end." Roy said with a smirk and placed his lips on Edward's. Ed realized this was their first kiss. Mustang's lips were so warm and welcoming. Edward didn't know whose tongue came out first, but it wasn't long before the two were exploring each other's mouths. He had to break free from the intense kiss to catch is breath. He wasn't as skilled at making out as Mustang was. But no matter what, he tried to keep up with the Flame Alchemist. He didn't want to lose but he didn't want Roy to stop either. "Are you sure you want to go this far just for a measly paycheck? I don't want you bailing out half way through." Mustang asked, making sure the blonde knew what he was getting into.

"This isn't about the paycheck anymore Colonel Mustang." Edward informed him, trying to sound as serious as possible.

"Oh? Then what is it about?" Roy asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out Colonel." Ed smirked and pulled the older man closer and placed a kiss on his lips. Mustang smiled and reached over to his pile of clothes to take out what looked like a tiny bottle out of his uniform pants.

"I knew I would need this someday." Roy chuckled and squirted a clear gel-like substance out of the bottle and onto the palm of his hand.

"Uh... What is that?" Edward asked, looking at the substance in Roy's palm with uncertainty.

"Lube." Roy smiled cheerfully.

"WHAT! What the hell are you doing carrying around a bottle like that in your uniform?" Edward yelled at him, trying to comprehend the whole situation that obviously the lube was about to be used on him and the fact that Roy always carried lube on him possibly for other occasions like this.

"Would you calm down? I do always carry this on me but it's not what you're thinking Ed." Roy tried to explain himself. "I started carrying it on me when I noticed you Edward."

"What?" Edward was very confused at this point.

"I've been carrying it on me until you decided to work up the courage to do something about those feelings of yours. I know how you feel about me Edward." Roy tried to explain to the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"You knew... all this time?" Edward asked in a soft tone. "...AND YOU COULDN'T SAY ANYTHING!" Edward shouted and whacked the bottle out of Roy's hand. Mustang smirked and rubbed his hands together so that they were both slick with lube. He then placed his hands on his own length and made sure it was ready for Edward. "You mean I'M the one who has to be the girl? No way!" Edward stubbornly shouted.

"Does this mean I win since you backed out?" Roy asked with a wide smile.

"Fine, I'll be the girl, but you better make it feel good!" Edward threatened, pointing a finger at the raven-haired man. Mustang chuckled.

"I'll try my best Edward." He then shoved the boy back down on the ground and kissed his lips, sliding his tongue across Edward's bottom lip. His hot breath was colliding with Ed's.

"R-Roy..."

"It might hurt at first Edward... You still want to?" Roy asked the blonde uke.

"That's the point isn't it? If I back down now... I lose." Edward reminded the older man that they were competing."

"But you're still a kid Edward... You have your whole life ahead of you still." Roy was sounding much like a father. Edward grew up without fatherly advice. He often wondered if he would be here today in the military if his father hadn't walked out on him and his brother. But none of that mattered anymore. He got to meet Roy Mustang.

"I think my childhood went out the window after I killed Sloth and Greed." Edward told Roy with a solemn expression.

"I'll admit, you're pretty grown-up for a 15 year old... but that doesn't mean you have to keep your emotions inside like a man. If you want the paycheck so bad, I'll give it to you." Mustang told Edward as he played with Ed's golden locks.

"You idiot." Edward said in a soft voice with a smile on his face. "I told you it wasn't about the paycheck anymore. Weren't you listening?" Roy looked at Ed with confusion. "I'm no longer interested in the paycheck anymore... All I want now is you."

"Edward..."

"So if you don't fuck me right now, I'm going to go insane." Edward told Mustang with a frustrated expression that Roy found adorable. Mustang smiled at the Fullmetal Alchemist and kissed him once more. He placed a slick finger at Edward's entrance.

"As much as I would love to see you go insane, I would rather see what kind of faces you make when I fuck you Edward." Roy said softly in the boy's ear, his breath heating the flesh of the sensitive skin. His finger entered slowly, being surrounded by Edward's hot innards. Ed flinched from the sudden weird feeling. "Are you okay Ed?"

"Don't worry about me... Don't stop." Edward breathed as he clung to Roy's strong shoulders. Roy kissed Ed's forehead in affection, knowing he might hurt the boy. He started to slowly thrust his finger, making sure Edward got used to the feeling. After a while he would add more fingers until he decided Edward was ready for the real thing. He placed the head of his member inside and waited for Edward to get used to it. He kissed whatever tears produced on Ed's cheeks and placed small kisses on Edward's skin, whatever made him feel better and forget the pain. Mustang couldn't keep this up forever. He wanted to pump himself into Edward, to feel how close he could get to the Fullmetal Alchemist. "Ed, I can't-"

"Harder." Edward interrupted him. "Go faster..."

"But Edwa-"

"...Feels good." Edward panted, his eyes half lidded. Mustang smirked and wiped blonde strands from Ed's sweaty face.

"That's what I want to hear." Mustang then plunged himself deep inside Edward, trying to hit that special spot. Edward threw back his head, the nails on his human hand dug into Roy's shoulder.

"Nnn... Y-yes..." Edward moaned, licking his dry lips.

"Just like that?" Mustang breathed, his sweat dripping onto their heated bodies.

"Just like that." Edward panted, thrusting his hips in order to get closer to Mustang. Roy smiled and gave the blonde a kiss on his plump lips, then his tongue decided to invade the mouth. His thrusts became more needy as he pushed himself deeper inside Edward each time. Their kiss ruined as they both gasped for air, needing each breath they could get to fuel their lungs. The moans that were coming from Edward were only encouraging Mustang. But the dark haired man himself couldn't keep his moans to himself any longer.

"Ah! Edward..." Ed instantly heard this and melted. He wrapped his arms around Roy's neck and tugged at the hair on the back of his head.

"Let me hear more..." Edward pleaded as the two started a frictional rhythm of thrusts. Mustang lowered his head and sank his teeth into the arch of Edward's neck, causing the blonde to moan.

"My voice is nothing compared to yours Edward..." Mustang voiced before licking the sore spot on Ed's neck.

"Nng... R-Roy..."

"Good boy." They both panted harder and harder with each thrust they gave. The cool concrete floor was now hot and sweaty from Edward's hard-working body. Blonde strands stuck to his damp face and neck. Both their bodies glistened from sweat as the two alchemists shared their body heat with one another. Edward thought that If there was anything more magical then alchemy, it was sex. He was glad Roy Mustang was the one to show it to him.

"I... Ah..."

"You're close aren't you..." Roy smiled and tenderly kissed the blonde's lips before he began to speed things up. Smacking noises echoed throughout Roy Mustang's office which was then followed by moans as the two were near climaxing.

"Ah... AHH!" Edward tossed back his head, his mouth opened wide for his voice to escape as he felt Mustang's seed spill within him.

"Nng... Ahh!" Mustang held onto Edward tightly as he let himself go inside the Fullmetal Alchemist. He collapsed beside Edward and the two panted like dogs, trying to catch their breath after working their lungs so hard. Mustang placed a hand on his stomach and felt a wet sensation. "You made a mess on me." Roy chuckled.

"Well you made a mess inside me." Edward replied back. Mustang propped himself up on one elbow and stared at the mess he made of the boy and smiled.

"You win Ed."

"What?" Edward turned his head to look at Roy.

"I gave up the paycheck before you decided to give up on it. It means I lost." Roy explained to the confused Edward. The boy closed his eyes and smiled.

"You can keep it Mustang. If I'm grown up enough to have sex then I think I'm grown up enough to spend my money on more important things."

"Like lube?"

"Wha?" Edward used alchemy to bind Roy to the floor.

"I was only kidding! You're not going to leave me like this are you?" Roy whined, and struggled to break free. Edward sat on Roy's stomach and smirked down at him.

"I'll let you go if you tell me one thing I would like to hear." Edward challenged the Flame Alchemist. Roy looked up at the boy who's blonde locks hugged his features nicely. His dark gaze locked onto Edward's Amber ones. He smiled.

"I love you Edward Elric."

"Good boy." Edward bent down and placed a kiss upon the Colonel's lips. A kiss to seal the deal. "I love you too Colonel Roy Mustang."

THE END

Author's Notes: WOW, this was my very first FMA fanfiction so I hope it didn't suck too bad. This story took me awhile to write so I'm hoping it wasn't a complete waste of my time. I had fun with this yaoi couple so I might write another FMA fanfiction in the future. Also, I want to thank Cat Streaked By Rain for writing that Death Note fanfic for me. You're awesome! Anyway, thanks for reading! And don't be afraid to comment or message me!

"Hey! ...Edward! ...You said you would let me go! ...Edward?"


End file.
